True Lies
True Lies is the second episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-first episode in the series. Summary MISSING PERSONS — Without telling that is missing, turns to Sheriff Forbes for help finding his brother. Elena and try to find out who is covering up a campus murder, and a fellow Whitmore student named Jesse gives Elena some intriguing information about Professor Wes Maxfield. While struggles to return to his old life, he continues to be the only person who can see and talk to , but he can’t convince her that it’s time to let the others know that she sacrificed her own life for his. After learning that is searching for , Damon asks and Jeremy to keep her out of sight, but the situation quickly spirals out of control. Finally, Nadia uses violence to make a point about her own agenda.http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/09/the-vampire-diaries-episode-502-true_19.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Guest Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Hans Obma as Gregor Quotes : Caroline (to Elena about Tyler) : "He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls, so I'm deferring from having sex with him ever again." Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Wes Maxfield. *Elena feels her dreams of Stefan are his attempt at reaching out to her. *Damon sets out to track down Stefan, but he still wants to keep Elena in the dark so she can enjoy her new life at college. *There will be a memorial held for Megan in this episode. *Katherine is held captive with a cold by Jeremy and Matt while hiding from Silas. *Bonnie will be grieving for her father to Jeremy. *This episode is when Stefan gets out of the cell in the quarry. (He is now a ripper again.) Continuity * This is the first time Elena officially meets Silas (posing as Stefan), though she briefly met Silas in The Walking Dead when he was posing as Caroline at the time. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is the title of a 1994 movie starring and and written and directed by . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Promo|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Extended Promo - True Lies HD|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 True Lies - Short Canadian Promo|Short Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 1 - True Lies|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries - True Lies Clip|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 3|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies|Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies Pictures 5x02-01.jpg|Elena 5x02-02.jpg 5x02-03.jpg 5x02-04.jpg|Damon trying to choke Silas 5x02-05.jpg 5x02-06.jpg matt5x02.jpg|Matt Ianbts5x02.jpg 1233415 511890612214605 212313865 n.jpg Elenadamon5x2.jpg Damon and Elena - S5.jpg Tumblr mu5641fNxu1rt6036o3 250.gif Tumblr mu5641fNxu1rt6036o2 250.gif 734148 540915259316722 558135519 n.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Katherine TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine gets pepper sprayed TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine gets pepper sprayed Katherine 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Stelena TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Stelena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Stelena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Elena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Whitmore TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Megan Memorial TVD 5x02.jpg|Megan Memorial Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x02.jpg|Dorm room Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5